


Teenage Mistakes

by fullofcrazyness



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e15 Revelations, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Drug Addiction, Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Reference to Episode, aaron is a good husband, he just cares, its cute, jack is a teenager, spencer and aaron are married, spencer is a bit dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullofcrazyness/pseuds/fullofcrazyness
Summary: It was almost one in the morning and the teen should have been home an hour ago. Jack hadn’t called or messaged them for two and they were getting worried.Aaron could smell the weed around his son.---I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR THE CHARACTERS
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron and Spencer were sitting in the living room waiting anxiously for Jack to come home. It was almost one in the morning and the teen should have been home an hour ago. Jack hadn’t called or messaged them for two and they were getting worried.

Spencer stood up and started pacing in front of the couch, Aaron watching him with concern.

“Spence.” Aaron said softly.

“What if-” Spencer starts, rubbing at his pants nervously.

Aaron stands up and pulls the man into a hug. “We can’t think like that. Jack knows what he’s doing. He’s okay, just late.”

Spencer let out a shuddering breath and nodded into his husband’s chest.

Aaron stroked a hand up and down the other’s back in a soothing motion. After a minute or two Spencer let out a sigh and some tension left his body.

“Better?” Aaron asked looking down at the man in his arms.

“Yeah.” Spencer says giving the other a small kiss. “I’ll try to call him again.”

Aaron nodded and handed the man his phone. Spencer was about to hit the call button when headlights flashed through the living room window. The two looked each other before settling in front of the door.

A car door slammed and a minute later someone was fumbling with the lock.

Aaron frowned, getting a bad feeling.

After a small struggle, the front door creeped open and in came Jack. He quietly shut the door behind him. He turned around and froze when he saw his parents standing there.

Spencer immediately tensed and Aaron felt it. He looked to him concernedly and saw him staring at Jack.

“Dad, Papa.” Jack said, standing still at the door. He looked anxious.

Aaron observed his soon and quickly saw what Spencer was seeing and he was furious. Jack’s eyes were red and bloodshot, shooting around the room quickly. He was swallowing repeatedly.

“Jack.” Aaron said darkly.

“I can explain.” Jack says looking at the two.

Aaron watched from the corner of his eye as Spencer crossed his arms, trying to hide the way his nails were digging into his elbows.

“Come here.” Aaron says.

Jack swallows again before walking forward, tripping over his own foot. Spencer flinched and pulled back as Jack got closer. Aaron could smell the weed around his son.

“I can’t…” Spencer whispers, backing towards the kitchen.

“Go, it’s okay.” Aaron tells him softly. “I have this. I’ll meet you in a few minutes.”

Spencer just turns and walks away, pulling out his phone as he entered the kitchen. Aaron had a good idea of who he was calling.

“Papa?” Jack asks confused.

Aaron levels his son with a hard stare. “Arms out, now.” He knew that Jack had just smoked some weed, but he decided a little scare would do good right now.

“Wait, Dad!” Jack cried. “I didn’t, I promise!”

“Arms, Jack.”

Jack held them out and Aaron made a show of checking them over. He was genuinely relieved when he didn’t find any marks. When he was done Jack pulled them back and picked at the hem of his shirt.

Aaron stared at him before something clicked in his mind and he felt anger rising in him. “Did you drive home?”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stuttered for a moment before nodding hesitantly.

Aaron closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to be angry or shout. “You know better Jack.”

Jack’s eyes flashed. “It’s just some weed what’s the big deal?!” he demanded.

“The big deal is that you’re over an hour late home, didn’t tell us where you were or why you were late, high, and that you _drove home high._ ” Aaron lists.

Jack opened his mouth to start arguing but Aaron cut him off. “Go shower, go to bed, we’ll talk when you’re sober.”

Jack snapped his mouth shut with a glare and stormed through the house and up the stairs.

Aaron sighed before turning towards the kitchen. Spencer was leaning against the counter, eyes closed, hands clasped around a steaming mug of coffee. His phone was closed next to him, two band-aids on his arms where his nails had pierced the skin.

Aaron walked forwards, carefully taking the mug out of the other’s hands. It was hot enough that his hands had to burn. Aaron grabbed them lightly and checked them over. They were red and warm but nothing else. He kissed the palms softly, watching his husband’s face.

Spencer opened his eyes as he felt Aaron kiss his hands.

“He’s going to bed.” Aaron tells him. “We can all talk tomorrow.”

“It’s been fourteen years.” Spencer whispers. “I shouldn’t be-”

Aaron shushed him. “It’s okay. It’s our son, who walked in high. It was unexpected. You can deal on cases because you’re expecting it, you can prepare. You know that there’s always going to be triggers.”

Spencer nods and closes his eyes again. Aaron pulls him close and just holds him.

“I talked to John.” Spencer whispers. “I think I’m going to go to a meeting tomorrow.”

“I’ll take you.” Aaron tells him. “Morning, afternoon, or night?”

Spencer was quiet for a minute. “Morning.”

“I’ll set an alarm, I’ll drop you off, get breakfast and then pick you up. Jack will probably sleep till noon anyway.”

Spencer nods falling silent.

A few minutes later Aaron led him out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Spencer let Aaron take care of him as Aaron closed the door to their bedroom. Aaron grabbed his favorite pajamas and helped him change and then changed himself. The two climbed into bed, Aaron pulling the younger to him and held him. Spencer closed his eyes and snuggled into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning found Aaron sitting in the car waiting for Spencer to leave his meeting. He had hot pancakes in a temperature maintaining bag for the two of them. A few minutes later Aaron saw people leaving the building. It was another minute before Spencer walked out.

Aaron observed him as he walked. Spender looked tired but he wasn’t as wound up as he had been the night before.

“Hello love.” He greeted as Spencer clambered into the passenger seat.

“Pancakes?” Spencer asked buckling up.

“Yup! From your favorite place.” Aaron smiles putting the car in drive. “Oh! I got you a coffee.”

“Thank you.” Spencer says with a small smile, taking the coffee and taking a sip.

“You doing alright?” Aaron asks.

“I’m okay.” Spencer tells him honestly. “Just a bit tired.”

Aaron nodded. Spencer had had a nightmare that he hadn’t had in a decade the night before and he’d been awake since four thirty that morning.

They spent the drive in comfortable silence. When they got home, Aaron grabbed the food and they walked into the house. Spencer gave him a quick kiss before stealing the pancakes and rushing into the kitchen.

“Thief!” Aaron called after him.

Spencer just laughed in response as he got the breakfast out and on plates. Aaron smiled at his husband’s light mood and grabbed his own breakfast. They talked about what they’d do that weekend while the BAU was on standdown and Spencer was home.

They both quieted as they heard footsteps from upstairs.

“How do you want to do this?” Aaron asks.

“I’m not sure.” Spencer admits.

A few minutes later Jack’s figure emerged in the kitchen doorway.

“Dad, Papa.”

“Come, sit.” Aaron says waving a hand at a chair across from them.

Jack sat down quietly, not looking at them.

“Do you know what you did Jack.” Spencer asked.

“I stayed out late and didn’t tell you, smoked weed, and drove home high.” Jack lists.

“That’s right.” Spencer says. “So, you understand why you’re getting in trouble.”

Jack nods, still not looking up.

Spencer looked to Aaron who nodded. Spencer would be the one to handle this particular punishment.

“You’re grounded effective immediately for the next two months. School and back only. You will be checked regularly during this time and for a while afterwards. And you will hand over any and all drugs you may have in your possession.” Spencer says firmly.

Jack looked up quickly looking between his two parents. “That’s so long!”

“Jack.” Aaron levels him with a look.

“It’s just weed! Why is this such a problem!?” Jack exclaims.

Aaron was going to speak but Spencer beat him to it.

“What about when marijuana just doesn’t do it for you anymore.” Spencer says. “Sure, it worked this time, but you’ll gain a tolerance, and you’ll need more to get high. Soon it won’t be enough. What will it be then? How do we know that you haven’t gotten high before or tried anything else?”

“Papa! I didn’t! I promise.” Jack exclaimed wide eyed. “It was just once, I can handle it.”

Spencer let out a small, humorless laugh. “That’s what they all say.”

“Spence.” Aaron whispered.

“I’m fine Aaron.” Spencer tells him. “Jack let me tell you a story.”

The other two watched him silently.

“There was this agent. He was on a case and he went to interview a potential witness. Turns out the witness was who they were looking for. The agent not knowing these was caught unaware and was taken captive. The man held the agent for two days, beating and drugging the agent with a drug called Dilaudid. The agent seized and died from an OD while being held but was resuscitated. The agent managed to escape, kill his captor, and he was found. He was addicted to the Dilaudid though, but he thought he could handle it by himself. This is what he told himself for months all while taking more and more of the drug. Sometimes he couldn’t find what he wanted and used straight Heroin. He missed a flight in the middle of an important case and realized that enough had been enough and he couldn’t handle it by himself. That he was going to mess up one day and OD, whether on purpose or accidentally he didn’t know. He asked for help and got clean, but it took months of extremely hard work.”

The room was silent as the other two processed what was told to them.

Aaron was squeezing Spencer’s hand under the table. No matter how many times he’d heard the story he would always hate it with a passion. He remembered how the younger had been in that time and it was dark.

Jack was staring at him, mouth slightly open and eyes wide.

“What are our three big rules Jack?” Aaron asks.

Jack thought for a moment. “Don’t add to the population before I’m and adult and ready, don’t subtract from the population, and…” He trailed off realizing something. “Don’t expose myself to harmful substances, especially drugs.”

“Do you ever wonder why we have that third rule?” Spencer asks looking him in the eye. “Why your dad is the only one who handles prescriptions? Why we only keep ibuprofen and Tylenol? Why there’s no alcohol?”

Jack shook his head silently.

Spencer placed a coin on the table and placed his arms on the table, elbows fully exposed.

Aaron looked at the coin and saw it was the man’s 14-year medallion. He’d gotten it four months earlier.

“I was that agent, Jack.” Spencer says softly, ignoring the shocked face of his son. “And I’ll be damned if you go down that road. While you are under this roof you are not to be high or drunk at any time. When you move out and decide you want to smoke weed you can do so but all I ask is you keep drugs away from this house.”

Jack was quiet for a minute. “May I ask why we don’t have alcohol?”

“I want to keep addictive substances away from myself.” Spencer says.

“Plus, some not great things happened while drinking.” Aaron says thinking back to Foyet’s attack.

Spencer chuckled softly. “I may have been a bit dramatic there. I know that marijuana isn’t a narcotic, but I was trying to make a point.” He looked to Jack. “No more drugs, you understand?”

“Yes papa.” Jack nods.

“It’s not just about getting high, Jack.” Aaron tells him. “You could have gotten seriously injured last night driving home impaired. For that you are grounded another month.”

Jack’s face fell but nodded.

“C’mere.” Spencer says standing up.

Jack stood up and crashed into his papa’s chest. Spencer held him tight and ran a hand through his hair.

“I love you so much to see you get hurt or harm yourself in that way.”

“I love you too papa.” Jack says sniffling lightly hugging him tightly.

Aaron stood up and wrapped his arms around the two. After a minute they all pulled away, all ignoring each other’s red, teary eyes.

“It’s been an eventful morning.” Aaron says. “I was thinking we can go to the Smithsonian today.”

“I’d like that.” Jack says with a smile.

His parents smiled wildly at him and he knew he’d never do what he had done the night before again.


End file.
